An Angel Returns
by Sailor Centauri1
Summary: EDITED AND REPOSTED!!! Prequel to "On a Wing and a Prayer" Van and Hitomi miss each other dearly. Will they ever be reunited?


An Angel Returns   
By Sailor Centauri

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Van, Hitomi, or any of the events in the Escaflowne series. This is the prequel to my epic post-series fic "On a Wing and a Prayer.".   


  
Van's POV  
  
Hitomi…I should have never let you go.  
I miss you so much.   
The pain steadily grows with each day that passes,   
But I know in my heart that you are doing alright.  
My advisers what me to marry and produce an heir,   
But can't they see that my heart has been spoken for since I was 15?  
Oh Hitomi, I want to hold you in my arms and tell you that I love you.  
I want you by my side as queen of Fanelia.  
Oh Hitomi…  
  
  
Hitomi's POV  
  
Van…my dear, sweet Van. I wish I could be with you.  
Life here on Earth just isn't the same since I returned from Gaea.  
There is a gaping hole in my heart that grows larger each day,  
A hole that only you have the power to mend.  
I miss you so much.  
Sometimes, I will think that I see you in a crowd.  
But when I run to meet you, it always turns out to be my imagination.  
Yukari has tried to fix me up with other men.   
I know that she only wants me to be as happy as she is with Amano.   
But no man could ever take your place.   
You captured my heart and soul.  
Oh Van…  
  
  
Van's POV  
  
*gasp* The blue pillar of light!   
Could it be?  
Dare I dream that you are returning to me?  
My Angel!  
Hitomi!  
  
  
Hitomi's POV  
  
*gasp* I'm floating!   
Am I finally going back to Gaea?   
Can I finally be with my Van again?  
Goodbye Mother, Father.   
Goodbye Yukari, Amano.  
I'm finally going home again,  
Home to Van.  
  
  
Van's POV  
  
I didn't even realize that my wings have opened until I am half way to the blue pillar.  
My only thoughts are of you my love.  
I can see your figure begin to descend in the light.  
Hitomi! It really is you!  
I would recognize your form anywhere.  
I will my wings to carry me faster as I watch you descend towards the ground.  
My beloved angel, you've come back to me!  
  
  
Hitomi's POV  
  
Oh Gaea! You are more beautiful then I remembered.  
The lush green fields and the thick forests.  
The fragrant flowers and the breathtaking mountains.  
I can see something coming towards me as I descend.  
*gasp* Could it be?   
Van! I can see Van!  
My white winged angel is coming for me!  
Please don't let this be a dream.   
The Gods can't be so cruel as to make me dream what my heart desires most in this world only to have me wake up alone again, can they?  
My feet touch the ground at last.   
It certainly feels real.   
Please let it be real.  
  
  
Van's POV  
  
I touch down a short distance away from the base of the light and watch as you descend.  
As you look around and fall on your knees in tears.  
At first it looks as if you are unhappy to be back on Gaea,   
But when I see you start to laugh and roll around on the grass, I know.   
You have missed Gaea and are happy to be back.  
But will you be as happy to see me I wonder?  
Have you missed me as much as I missed you?  
My wings brush lightly against a tree as they close and make a soft noise.  
A sound I realize that does not go unnoticed as you quickly turn around to face me.  
Oh Hitomi…  
  
  
Hitomi's POV  
  
My eyes go wide as I stare at the figure walking out of the shadows.  
Oh Van…how I've missed you!  
I can see tears brimming in your eyes as you look at me.  
You smile cautiously at me and whisper my name. "Hitomi"   
Tears roll down my cheeks as I stare at you,  
Drinking in every inch of your face.  
Afraid that if I blink, you will disappear and I will once again be alone.  
I throw caution to the wind as I run up and throw myself into your arms.   
"Van! I love you! I'll never leave you again my angel." I cry into your chest.  
Your strong responding embrace is all the answer that I need to know that you feel the same.  
  
  
Van's POV  
  
"Van! I love you! I'll never leave you again my angel."  
At first I am stunned by your words, but I overcome it in a moment and embrace you wholeheartedly.  
My love, my Hitomi.  
My wish has been granted,  
You have returned to me.  
I gently pick you up into my arms and unfurl my wings once again.  
You snuggle up against my chest as I take to the air and head back towards Fanelia.  
Now I am whole.  
Nothing will ever come between us again.  


  
  
  
  
  


  



End file.
